Trish Stratus
Trish Stratus ist eine Diva, die aktuell nicht bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Trish Stratus feierte bei der fünften SmackDown Show ihre Rückkehr, als sie Natalya vor Angreifen seitens Kharma, Eve, Kelly Kelly, Brie und Nikki Bella beschützte. In der folgenden Woche erschien sie vor dem Publikum und zog über Vince Russo und sein „Russo Regime“ her. Dieser ließ sich nicht lumpen und erschien kurze Zeit später mit Kharmas Begleitung auf der Stage. Er macht Trish die Dominanz seines Regimes deutlich und wenige Augenblicke später erschienen auch Kelly Kelly und die Bella Twins in der Halle. Trish forderte, dass Kelly Kelly ihren Titel beim kommenden PPV, dem Royal Rumble verteiden solle, woraufhin sie Natalya und Eve als mögliche Herausforderinnen ins Spiel brachte. Schließlich bot Vince Russo Natalya ein One on Tag Match gegen die Bella Twins an, in dem sie sich eine Titelchance ergattern könne. Bei Smackdown 8# wurde Trish Stratus als mögliche Herausfordererin für das Divas Titelmatch beim Cyber Sunday 2012 angekündigt. Sie forderte die Fans dabei mit dem Slogan: Weil: „"...ich die Diven-Division der WGL wieder zu dem machen kann, was sie früher einmal war!" dazu auf für sie zu stimmen. Ursprünglich votierten die Fans für Kharma als Gegnerin von Natalya, allerdings trat diese auf anraten von Vince Russo wiederwillig nicht an. Daraufhin rückte die Diva mit den zweit meisten Stimmen nach, dies war Trish Stratus. Letztlich gelang es ihr dann auch den Divas Titel im Match gegen Natalya zu erringen. Bei SD #10 lief die frisch gebackene Championesse Trish Stratus backstage umher, als sie auf Natalya stieß. Diese bedankte sich für das großartige Match und die beiden schmierten sich gegenseitig Honig ums Maul, bis Eve dazu stieß und offenbarte, was Natalya hinter Trishs Rücken wirklich zu dem Match sagte – dass sie nur mit Glück gewonnen hätte und Nattie ein Rematch einfordern wolle. Natalya fühlte sich ertappt, Eve versuchte, die Wogen zu glätten und die einstigen Freundinnen zu einem Mojito-Abend zu bewegen – doch beide entgegneten schnell, dass sie schon was zu tun hätten. Maryse hatte am selben Abend ein Match gegen Alicia Fox, welches letztere für sich entscheiden konnte – doch nach dem Match attackierte Maryse ihre Gegnerin aggressivst – bis Trish Stratus den Save machte. Maryse flüchtete und deutete daraufhin auf das WrestleMania-Sign. Scheinbar hatte sie vor, Trish dort herauszufordern. Bei SD #11 wehrte sich Trish in einem Backstage-Interview gegen all die Kritiker, die meinten, dass sie unverdient ins Titelmatch beim Cyber Sunday gerutscht sei. Christy Hemme befragt Trish im Interview auch, wer wohl ihre WrestleMania-Gegnerin werden würde – Trish verneinte klar, als Christy Maryse als mögliche Gegnerin nannte. Am selben Abend konnte sich Trish mühevoll gegen Kharma durchsetzen und ihren Titel verteidigen – doch direkt danach wurde sie von Maryse attackiert und mit dem French Kiss zu Boden gebracht. Maryse packte sich daraufhin den Titel und betrachtete ihn unter Buhrufen wie ihr nächstes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Bei SD #11 kam es zu einem Backstage-Segment, in der Diven-Umkleide standen Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Michelle McCool und Layla herum. Sie stritten sich darüber, welche von ihnen am ehesten als Titelanwärterin auf den Divas Title in Frage kommen würde. Sie alle zogen über Trish Stratus her, die den Titel zu diesem Zeitpunkt trug. Eve Torres, eine enge Freundin Trishs, stieß dazu und verteidigte die Championesse. Zuguterletzt gesellte sich auch Beth Phoenix dazu und stellte klar, dass nur sie als Gegnerin für Stratus in Frage käme. Vince McMahon stieß kurz darauf dazu – und erklärte, dass keine der anwesenden Diven bei WrestleMania um den Titel antreten dürfte. Stattdessen würde es ein Divas Money in the Bank Match geben – und die Teilnehmerinnen würden Eve Torres, Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix und Brie Bella sein. Beth gefiel diese Meldung, während die anderen Diven sichtlich besorgt schienen. Privatleben * War seit Anfang 2012 gerüchteweise mit "Stone Cold" Steve Austin liiert * Nachdem es Anfang November 2012 Gerüchte rund um Kriseleien in der Beziehung mit Steve Austin gab, trennte sich das Paar am 25. November 2012 einvernehmlich * In den Folgemonaten führte Trish eine Beziehung mit Christian, welche aber Mitte Mai wieder zerfiel. Direkt im Anschluss an diese Entwicklung entstand Backstage eine wahre Buhlerei zwischen The Rock und David Otunga - beide waren an einer ernsten Beziehung mit Trish interessiert. Dieser Sachverhalt wurde in einer Storyline umgesetzt - und nicht zuletzt, weil es auch im wirklichen Leben zu einer Beziehung zwischen Dwayne Johnson und Trish Stratus kam, entschied der People's Champ diesen Kampf am Ende für sich Gossip & Backstage * Arbeitet nebenher als Personal Trainerin und gibt zusammen mit dem Ex-WGL-Superstar Diamond Dallas Page Yoga-Seminare, auch innerhalb der WGL * Engagiert sich stark für die "Make A Wish"-Kampagne, vor allem für krebskranke Kinder * Bis Mitte 2012 war Trish sehr gut mit der WGL-Diva Layla befreundet, doch aus unbekannten Gründen gab es ein Zerwürfnis zwischen den Beiden - die intime, private Feindschaft zwischen den Beiden wurde seither immer wieder durch Fehden zwischen den Diven unterstrichen * Im Juni 2012 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Trish Teil des Covers der "Divas Edition" des THQ-Videospiels "WGL '13" sein würde * Im Juli 2012 wurde bekannt, dass CM Punk unter der Anleitung von Trish und DDP auf ein Comeback in den WGL-Ring hinarbeiten würde, welches auch von Erfolg gekrönt sein sollte * Im Januar 2013 wäre Trish beinahe Teil der ominösen, mittlerweile als legendär geltenden "Monopoly-Party" von Ric Flair geworden - doch weil sie sich um die von Liebeskummer geplagte Eve Torres kümmerte, blieb sie der Party doch noch fern und rettete so ihren guten Ruf * Anfang Februar 2013 war Trish zu Gast bei "The Score" und äußerte sich sehr kritisch zum aktuellen Stand der Diven-Division in der Liga. Sie selbst sah sich stets in der Verantwortung, so etwas wie eine Leitfigur für die Diven darzustellen Errungene Erfolge * Divas Title * Divas Duo Title (mit Layla) Typische Aktionen *Spinebuster (Signature Move) *Stratusphere (Signature Move) *Headscissor *Snap Suplex *Backbreaker *Spinning Kick Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni